Attack!
by outerelf
Summary: While all the bot's are peacefully recharging, decepticon's attack, thinking that all are asleep. And everyone is asleep except for Red Alert...


Inferno paced nervously in his room

Hmmmmmm…. Just something I whipped up, because I wanted to see if I could write it where the Arc got attacked and Red Alert was the only one left.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSssSsSs

Inferno paced nervously in his room. He still couldn't believe it, and knew that it was being very childish of him. But the very fact that Red Alert had done such a thing was absolutely amazing. Guilt flooded his processors as he thought back to when it all began…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The party was beginning to reach its full swing. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both had managed to drag even Prowl into a drinking contest, which meant that the entire Arc was in it.

Except one bot, Red Alert. Inferno had pleaded, begged, threatened, and nearly dragged the mech out of the room. And succeeded to a certain extent. Red Alert had come for the first half of the party, but once it disintegrated into drinking contests, Red Alert had made good his escape.

Red Alert could only shake his head in disbelief at the screens as Inferno drank nearly an entire cube in one breath "He's going to be feeling that in the morning."

His optics, never lingering on one image for too long, paused as he looked at the camera's that showed the Arc doors. A small group of bots snuck up on the door, and ignored the camera.

Red Alert turned to the camera's that showed the party. To his horror, everyone was soundly sleeping. _Drugs. They must of put drugs into the energon. I should of checked!_ Red Alert wondered what he should do, staring blankly at the screens. He had to keep them away from the sleeping Autobots, but how?

Several wild plans ran through his CPU, but Red Alert quickly discarded them. The bot's below cursed softly as they attempted to hack open the door. _Hack, hack…HACK!_ Red Alert suddenly knew what he should do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The decepticon's congratulated each other as they hacked through the door. They were simply grunts, (un)luckily close enough to the planet that Megatron had made and given them the plan. It was easy enough. Put a slight sleeping liquid into the energon, then sneak on board and throw the Autobot's into their own brig. Then, make their way to the Control room, and hack into the central computers.

Easy plan, not so easy in progress. They entered into the ship, and all jumped as the doors behind them sealed shut. "What was that?" The leader asked, fear making his voice quaver.

"I don't know boss."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert looked at the milling Decepticons, and frowned. Surely they couldn't be this stupid. Then, he watched in surprise and disbelief as they slowly split up, each heading down a different path. His own mind made up names for them as he listened to them, tracking them through the cameras.

"Why do I have to go down the darkest hallway?" grumbled 'whiney'.

"Because you're expendable," snapped 'leader'.

"Calm down, both of you. Keep your mind on your task." soothed 'planner'.

"Umm… Sir, I'm not sure why, but I suddenly came into a dead end." Said 'jittery'.

Red Alert grinned. 'Jittery' had fallen into his trap. Within a few moments, Jittery found himself in a completely sealed room. Red Alert typed a few controls, and holograms of autobots popped up, Jittery screamed, and began firing randomly. One of the shot's bounced off, hitting Jittery, making him offline.

Red Alert nodded. Perceptors brand new hologram program truly was realistic. He ignored Jittery, and focused on 'Whiney'.

Whiney moved down the hallway, grumbling more then any other bot Red Alert had ever heard. Red Alert looked at where Whiney was going, and nodded in satisfaction. He should be down and out of the count in a few moments… CRASH!

Red Alert watched in satisfaction as Whiney fell. Whiney gasped in pain, cursing up a storm as he struggled to move. Red Alert typed fast, and Whiney never knew what hit him as a camera suddenly detached from its berth to fall on his head, knocking him out.

The leader was becoming concerned, and Red Alert watched as he began to panic. _Hmm. He might have had a chance if he hadn't panicked._ Red Alert typed in a single code. All the doors hissed shut. The leader looked around, hand tightening on the gun. Red Alert said out loud, "I'll get him right after I finish off 'Planner'."

His optics switched to where Planner walked, and Red Alert frowned. Planner was not the type to panic apparently, for he wasn't moving fast. Instead he walked with measured footsteps, always checking behind each door. He seemed to be completely unaware that his companions were down.

Red Alert stood. It was impossible to lure him anywhere. He would have to fight Planner face to face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Planner saw the dark shape seconds before it hit. He was blasted backwards, slamming into a wall. Planner slid downwards, but not before he got off two shots. A grunt of pain reached his auditory receptors, and he smiled grimly.

Planner propped himself on one elbow as he brought the gun up with slightly shaking hands. Something streaked towards him, making Planner roll to one side. It exploded, sending up a cloud of dust and bits of the wall. Planner focused grimly, waiting for the dark shape that would signify another mech.

The dark shape presented itself, and Planner shot twice, before a shot of the hated Autobot's own gun brought an darkness that he knew all too well. He was off-lined before he dropped the gun.

Red Alert bent over the fallen mech, checking to see if he was still alive. Barely. Just barely. Quickly Red Alert stripped him of the weapons, and hogtied him. Then he pressed a hand against his own wounds.

Planner was good. He had gotten one shot in the chassis; another in the leg; and the last had made a large scorch mark up Red Alert's arm. Red Alert berated himself as hauled the unconscious Decepticon out to the middle of the walkway. _Next time, pay closer attention!_ He wasn't aware of the energon that dripped from the wounds. He was more concerned about his duty. "Three down, one more left to go." Red Alert whispered.

As he passed by the party room, Red Alert opened the door. Inside everyone slept on peacefully, oblivious to what was going on. Red Alert threaded his way through the crowd, not realizing that he was bleeding on top of the mechs. He bent down next to Inferno, staring at the peaceful, honest face. A slight smile tugged at his faceplate, and he left silently.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The leader glanced around as he desperately tried to hack through the door. Somehow the autobot's had at least one bot on board that was still awake. He softly cursed Megatron for making him go on this foolhardy mission. Why couldn't he of gotten a bigger group? The leader froze as he heard a soft sound behind him. He turned, diving for the ground.

It was a good thing he did, for at that moment a rocket exploded right where he had been standing moments before. The leader lifted his face, scanning for whoever had shot at him. Only emptiness met his optics, and he was becoming more and more unnerved.

A slight movement to his right attracted his attention. He turned quickly, firing off two shots. There was the sound of one hitting, but another rocket launched its way at him… _Oh Primus_ was his last thought before he too was out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert groaned as he saw the leader go out for the count. He supposed that he should be celebrating, but he felt dizzy, lightheaded in fact. It was only his paranoia glitch that kept him on his feet.

He tied up the leader, and began making his way back to the control room. Halfway their, he swayed, and collapsed into an energon covered heap. The room began to waver before his eyes, but yet, he couldn't go off-line now, and everyone was still asleep…

Red Alert slipped into the unconsciousness of a wounded mech who had taken too much.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno woke up slowly; suddenly unable to rest despite the nice dreams he was having of Red Alert and him in a recharge booth. His optics slowly brought the room into view, making Inferno sit up in puzzlement. Why was everyone asleep? What had happened? Prime hadn't been drinking, and Ratchet, Inferno was sure, had had only one cube of high grade because of the big meeting…

His spark skipped a pulse as he saw the energon that was spotted on the floor. He stared at it, and thought, _no, it couldn't possibly be that someone was wounded, especially Red, because he's already at the party…_ Inferno turned to look around him, and didn't see Red Alert anywhere.

Quickly he sprang to his feet, optics scanning the entire room frantically. Nope. No Red Alert. Inferno gazed at the spilled energon, and breathed, "Don't you dare be hurt Red."

He followed the energon trail, peering at it and it only, to make sure that he didn't accidently make a wrong turn. So it was, he didn't see the dark, huddled shape of Red Alert until he was nearly right on top of him...

"Red, oh no, RED!" Inferno screamed as soon as he saw his friend.

Red Alert seemed to hear him, for one hand twitched slightly, and Red Alert's shaky voice said softly, "Sorry Inferno, tried to get them all. I think I did, but must still be one left."

Inferno ignored the babbling as he swept Red Alert into his arms and hurtled down to the med bay. Maybe someone was still there…

First Aid looked up surprised from where he had just gotten up out of a recharge. Inferno mutely held Red Alert out towards the medic in training. First Aid's optics widened, and he gestured to the emergency operating room. "Get him in there, and hook him up to the main tube. I'm going have to find Ratchet."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now Inferno paced worriedly. He had cleaned up the energon, thrown the prisoners into the prison, and now he could only wait. As he paced, he attempted to forget about Red Alert, but it was easier said then done.

In fact, the entire Arc was stunned that Red Alert had managed to fend off an attack on his own. Of course, he had nearly died, but this was something that they hadn't seen before. For once they were seeing why the cameras and the codes were necessary. And it was a sobering way to learn, for it was still uncertain whether or not Red Alert would live.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet sighed in relief as he placed his tools down. Red Alert lay, fixed and ready to be woken up before him. True, the mech would be weak for the next few days, but he would like. Ratchet wearily staggered out of the room, to be greeted by the worried crew of the Arc. "He'll live. Now get out and go away. I don't want to see any of your faces for the next two vorns. If you do I'll remodel you lot into a whole bunch of femmes."

The crew quickly dispersed, except for Inferno, who lingered slightly. Ratchet sighed. There was no chance he would get rid of Inferno. "You I suppose can go in, but I don't want you doing anything to him. Got it?"

Inferno nodded fast, and Ratchet retreated to his own recharge bunk, muttering and snarling to himself.

Inferno entered, his optics instantly spotting Red Alert. He made his way over, and said softly, "You had the entire Arc worried for awhile Red. Sideswipe kept on complaining how if you died they'd be stuck with a mech who wouldn't be any fun. Jazz was backing up Sideswipe's claim, especially since you agree to set him and Prowl up…" Inferno chuckled dryly at that, and sighed softly.

He glanced around to make sure they were alone, and planted a single chaste kiss on Red Alert's helm. "When you get out of here, we are going to have a nice long talk." Inferno promised, a relieved smile breaking across his face.

SsSsSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

I noticed that I always seem to injure Red, and never Inferno. Maybe I should go after Inferno next time.


End file.
